gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Nanguang Prefecture
Nanguang is a prefecture of the Salterri Imperium. History Darsia and Mapuílli were separately discovered by explorers from Novrania and the Imperium, and settled by colonists or occupied by Jomani troops. The two regions were eventually incorporated in 476 as the Nanguang Prefecture, under the rule of the Mappadisha of Darsia. In 505, that Mappadisha's grandson, Rahim Shahzad, became Prefect of Nanguang upon his father's death. He soon launched a campaign to strengthen the Prefecture's military, consulting with the Navigators of the region in regards to ship designs and specifications.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18800616&postcount=993 Only a few years into Rahim's reign, a portion of the population grew discontented in Mapuilli, complaining that the Prefect was supplying them with insufficient precious metals. The Prefect placed the blame upon the Qzare, citing the source of silver in the Heartlands that were not made available to the Prefect. Darsia was also discontent. The ship builders and notably the Navigators of the region raised serious concerns about the seaworthiness of the ships built in the previous years due to the lack of a proper source of lumber. Rahim recognized this inefficiency and dispatched a delegation to the Tzaltec Conference to attempt and acquire some form of trade for the necessary wood. Meanwhile Rahim focused his militaristic tendencies onto land, focusing them in Darsia and to the slight concern of the Kingdom of Novrania, stationing troops along the border of Conjelado Anillo.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18872926&postcount=1032 The Imperial Response Imperial representatives reported that it was unclear if the young Prefect sought to simply shift blame for the precious metal shortage or if he was plotting to turn the people against the Qzare, since an offer to trade silver to the prefecture had been extended and rebuffed. In any case, Gun Huang responded by sending one of his senior sons, Li Ensio Lius Timanpaholainen, to meet with Rahim. Ensio reportedly took a firm line, telling the Prefect: : "Do not play the blame game, for doing so unjustly will only incur the wrath of ones one wouldn't want to incur the wrath of. Doing so will only ensure the truth coming out late and you will be caught between an angered peoples and a displeased liege. Work with both, and peace and prosperity will be yours. Attempt to gain beyond what you're worth, and you will find yourself without worth. Increase your worth by your own work, and others shall give you worth in turn." Following Ensio's visit, more than a hundred Salterri bureaucrats were also sent to the region to assist with administration, to supervised by another of the Qzare's sons, Li Dragoweitezca, for ten years. Dragoweitezca had been closer to the Pataka Che in the past than many Salterri ever have been, even having escorted a Patake Che princess-shaman to the Centennial Gala, so the Qzare was confident he would be able to assist. In addition to the administrative benefits, Dragoweitezca was high in the line of succession and had a need to prove himself capable in matters of governance before he could be Qzare. His visit was also intended to give Nanguang an opportunity to ingratiate itself with a high-ranking member of the house of Li. Rahim was further tasked with finishing up the law office being build in the heart of Mapuílli's coastal land, to show that he had a vested interest in the region and in upholding Salterri Imperial Law, and requested to refrain from military activity along the Novranian border. For compliance, he was promised shipments of both precious metals and supernatural wood, for the benefits of both him and his people.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18882739&postcount=1034 Rebellion This approach was viewed as heavy-handed and tyrannical by Rahim, who refused to comply with demands he complete the Salterri city built without his permission, and ordered the arrest of the bureaucrats and Dragoweitezca on their arrival. Titling himself King of Darsia, he rejected vassalage to the Imperium and declared Darsia fully independent: : "Silvered Conqueror, : My land of Darsia, forced through conquest and compulsion to now include the land of Mapuilli, do hereby reject the authority of the Silver Throne and beseech the Qzare to lay off all claims, taken in bad faith and not freely given. Allow our lands their independence so taken from them by your hand and do not seek to take by force that which you have no right to claim. If our declaration of independence is respected your son, Li Dragoweitezca, will be released to your custody and your bureaucrats returned unharmed, refuse and you put at risk the life of your own blood and those of the people sworn by yourself to protect. : ''King Rahim Shahzad of Darsia and Mapuilli"''http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18953786&postcount=1073 Rahim further sent letters to Ashenia, asking that they recognise the new kingdom. Ashenia sent diplomats in an attempt to resolve the situation but were unsuccessful in reaching any mutually acceptable conclusions. Meanwhile, Tzaltec Unmarked were dispatched to Darsia, seeking to kill Rahim and rescue Dragoweitezca, who was of the blood of the dragon. In 515, Rahim was assassinated in his quarters, but in doing so the Unmarked inadvertently raised the alarm, and Dragoweitezca was also killed in the ensuing confusion by Rahim's guards. Word quickly spread of Rahim's death and, unlike the guard, much of the nobility in Darsia and Mapuilli, those holding the Salterri bureaucrats hostage, refused to comply with the dead Rahim's edict that the bureaucrats be executed. Civil War Three Mashah came forward in Darsia to claim the marriage of Li Zorja Nisakovich and title of Mappadishah promised to the strongest among them and immediately civil war erupted in Darsia as the three men angled for power and appealed to the Qzare for aid, each pledging their undying loyalty in exchange for aid in crushing their foes. Machi Aylen, long time friend of Dragoweitezca, fled the Prefecture upon hearing of his death.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18996927&postcount=1087 References Category:Realms Category:Lesser Vassals Category:NPCs